RuPaul's Ultimate Drag Race (Season 1)
The first season of RuPaul's Ultimate Drag Race will begin on March 9, 2018. Ten previous queens come to compete for the title of "America's First Ultimate Drag Superstar" and a cash prize of $100,000. Contestants (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10,000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10,000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy by default. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, but was disqualified from the competition. :█ The contestant was in the top two of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week, but ended up not being in the bottom two of the week. :█ The contestant was in the winning team but ended up for elimination by default because she wasn't in the top two All Stars of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, but her lipstick was picked to return. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated but was eliminated again after her lipstick wasn't picked. Lipstick Choices Queen's Money Episodes 'Episode 1:' RuPaul's Ultimate Extravaganza * Guest Judge: '''Lady Gaga * '''Mini-Challenge: "Reading is Fundamental" * Mini-Challenge Winner: Trixie Mattel * Main Challenge: Compete in a drag talent show showing their skills and design and sew a Lady Gaga inspired look * Top Two: Aja and Trinity Taylor * Main Challenge Prize: Airfare and a 5-night stay at Fort Lauderdale Beach Grand Resort and Spa and a special appearance in Lady Gaga's Las Vegas show * Challenge Winner: ''' Aja * '''Bottom Two: Phi Phi O'Hara and Adore Delano * Lip Sync Song: "Venus" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Adore Delano * Farewell Message: I Love all of you! Stay strong and DON'T QUIT! Sincerely, The Tomboy of Drag Ultimate Talent Show Extravaganza 'Episode 2:' "Diva Lip Sync Extravaganza" * Guest Judges: Cheyenne Jackson and Todrick Hall * Main Challenge: '''The queens perform a lip sync extravaganza inspired by their favorite divas * '''Top Two: Aja and Trixie Mattel * Main Challenge Prize: a $1,000 gift card from Sparkles Rhinestones, and a $1,000 gift card from Fierce Queen Heels * Challenge Winner: '''Aja * '''Runway Theme: Fire & Ice * Bottom Two: Thorgy Thor and Morgan McMichaels * Lip Sync Song: '"''Pound The Alarm" by Nicki Minaj * '''Eliminated: Morgan McMichaels * Farewell Message: Drag is Fun! Rock on! And Stay Strong Diva Lip Sync Extravaganza * Note: This lip sync extravaganza has nothing to do with the challenge in All Stars 3, "Diva's VH1 Live". 'Episode 3:' "The Fake Housewives Of Drag Race" * Guest Judges: Naya Rivera and Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman * Main Challenge: '''The queens show us there improvisation skills in an unscripted "Real Housewives" parody * '''Top Two: Trixie Mattel and Detox * Main Challenge Prize: A suite of jewelry from Fierce! Drag Jewels and a $1,000 gift card from Nailed by Cristy * Challenge Winner: ''' Trixie Mattel * '''Runway Theme: Anime * Bottom Two: Trinity Taylor and Thorgy Thor * Lip Sync Song: '"''Let's Have A Kiki" by The Scissor Sisters * '''Eliminated: Thorgy Thor * Farewell Message: Wooo! I love you all! Have a great time! Thorgy The Fake Housewives Of Drag Race 'Episode 4:' "Snatch Game" * Guest Judges: ' Kristin Chenoweth and Cupcakke * '''Main Challenge: ' Snatch Game * '''Top Two: Shangela and Phi Phi O'Hara * Main Challenge Prize: A wig wardrobe from Rock Star Wigs and a $1,000 gift card from CoolHaus Super Premium Ice Cream. * Challenge Winner: ''' Shangela * '''Runway Theme: Bitten By Nature * Bottom Three: Detox, Trixie Mattel, and Trinity Taylor * Lip Sync Song: '"''Swish Swish" by Katy Perry * '''Eliminated: Trinity Taylor * Farewell Message: Bye Bitches! Love Ya'll! The Tuck Snatch Game 'Episode 5:' "Pop Art Ball" * Guest Judges: ' Marc Jacobs and Denis O'Hare * '''Mini-Challenge: ' The queens pose for a photo that will be turned into a pop art portrait * 'Mini-Challenge Winner: ' Aja * 'Mini-Challenge Prize: ' A year's worth of hamburgers from Hamburger Mary's and $2,000 * 'Main Challenge: ' The queens design two look baised of a famous pop art paintings * '''Top Two: Trixie Mattel and BeBe Zahara Benet * Main Challenge Prize: A two-night escape for two at The W Hotel Fort Lauderdale * Challenge Winner: ''' Trixie Mattel * '''Bottom Two: Shangela and Aja * Lip Sync Song:"I'm Coming Out" by Diana Ross * Eliminated: Aja * Farewell Message: I love u bitches♡ Honestly thank you from the bottom of my heart, yall inspire me so much - Aja xoxo P.S love ya Trixie! No hate sis! 'Episode 6:' "RuVenge Of The Kitty Girls" * Guest Judges: ''' Lisa Kudrow and Adam Lambert * '''Main Challenge: '''The queens create there own girl group. The eliminated queens return and have a competing girl group * '''Top Two: Trixie Mattel and Phi Phi O'Hara * Main Challenge Prize: A $1,000 gift card to Spa on Rodeo, and a $1,000 gift card From MuLondon * Challenge Winner: Trixie Mattel * Returning Queen: Aja * Bottom Three: BeBe Zahara Benet, Detox, and Shangela * Lip Sync Song:"I Wanna Dance With Somebody" by Whitney Houston * Eliminated: Phi Phi O'Hara * Farewell Message: I love you all! Bye RuVenge Of The Kitty Girls 'Episode 7:' "My Best Squirrelfriend's Dragsmaids Wedding Trip Shequal" * Guest Judges: Chris Colfer and Tamar Braxton * Main Challenge: ''' The queens act in a girl comedy blockbuster scene * '''Top Two: TBA * Main Challenge Prize: TBA * Challenge Winner: TBA * Runway Theme: Red * Bottom Three: TBA * Lip Sync Song: TBA * Eliminated: TBA * Farewell Message: TBA Trivia * RuPaul's Ultimate Drag Race Season 1 is the second season of drag race to have an overweight queen: All Stars 3 * So far, both the winners of the talent show have done burlesque: Roxxxy Andrews, BenDeLaCreme, and Trinity Taylor. * So far, Trixie Mattel is this season's lip sync assassin. * Phi Phi was disqualified because she was somehow receiving contact from the outside and after a close elimination in episode 1 she was receiving help on the challenges throughout the season. Dusted Or Busted: Scoring System Category:Seasons Category:Ultimate Drag Race Seasons